Secreto entre hermanas
by meta-leyer
Summary: pues es un relato de una noche calurosa de septiembre en poniville, esto altera la mente tranquila de rarity, sweetie belle entra al cuarto de rarity preocupada y para tranquilisarla inician un pequeño juego, este es un onhe shot


esta historia de rarity sera algo poco comun, como todo en la vida de esta unicornio creanme les va a gustar, es un escrito un poco erotico pero no muy sucio, es tranquilo tal vez algo pervertido ademas de ser un one shot

**Secreto entre hermanas.**

Es de noche, no sé qué hora sea y no me importa… solo sé qué hace calor. Maldigo a Rainbow Dash por posponer las lluvias de esta semana.

Mi ventana está abierta y por ella solo entra un aire bochornoso… maldita seas Rainbow, ¿qué no vez que es septiembre?

Afuera nada de ruido que distraiga mi mente, demasiado silencio… ni búhos… ni grillos… nada. No hay luna, ¿por qué la princesa decidió ser cruel conmigo hoy y no sacó su hermoso astro para distraer mi mente de este calor que recorre mis caderas?, me siento sola no hay más que mi presencia...

Bajo mis sabanas solo parte de mi se estremece, moviendo mis piernas y cuartos traseros. La parte de arriba de mi cuerpo solo da exhalaciones agitadas. Debajo sólo mi pelaje blanco sudoroso y la entrada de mi sexo totalmente rosado no dejan muchas cosas a la imaginación… no me puedo engañar a mi misma… en este momento deseo un macho.

No puedo dormir y ya sé que es tarde… no sé cuanto falte para amanecer… no sé por qué no llega la lluvia… ¡já!... que estúpida soy, si sé por qué no llega, pero ya verá esa Pegaso mañana cuando la encare. No me llega nada de brisa, ni siquiera un susurro del viento que logre calmar mi ajetreado cuerpo y distraída mente, por favor algo que evite que sienta tanto calor, demasiado…

Alcanzo una toalla con mi magia… todavía se siente mojada… recuerdo que me bañé antes de dormir... recuerdo la sensación, el agua mojándome, el jabón resbalándose, mi pelaje blanco todo mojado… se sentía tan bien… desearía estar todavía ahí, recorriendo con mis cascos todo mi cuerpo, paseando el jabón por todos lados… me retuerzo buscando esa sensación entre mi cama, deshaciendo el orden de mis sabanas de seda… como odio verlas así pero este calor no me da tiempo para pensar en mi obsesión por la perfección.

Deseo dejar de moverme para evitar seguir desordenando mi cama pero el calor es insoportable, es demasiado… demasiado calor. La toalla recorre mi cuerpo y limpia mi sudor pero aun así no me refresco… no es suficiente. Recorro todo mi cuerpo tocando cada centímetro de mi ser y en un momento siento un viento refrescante. Me destapa, la sabana ya no me cubre… ya no protege nada. Solo fue una ráfaga pero se sintió bien por un momento. Entre abro mis ojos y me veo… soy hermosa.

Paso mis cascos entre mis piernas y recorro mis caderas hasta llegar a mi cintura… se siente rico. Recuerdo la última conversación que tuve contigo mi amado… tus escamas purpuras y verdes brillantes, tus ojos de color esmeralda profundos como el mar. Muevo mis cascos pensando en ti y mi cuerpo lo disfruta, se siente tan bien. Muevo uno de mis cascos hasta mis ubres y las toco… las acaricio… son tan suaves... se sienten tan bien aunque solo yo sea la que me las he tocado. Puedo sentir las pintas de mis pezones… como crecen y endurecen. Se siente rico… se siente tan bien.

Me recuesto boca abajo esperando ya no tocarme. Esto solo me sube la temperatura más rápido y mis cascos ya no me obedecen y se siguen moviendo, ni siquiera mi magia me obedece, la cual hace que la toalla se frote con mayor intensidad y me sigo masajeando. Uno de mis cascos delanteros va más hacia abajo, me da risa como se abre paso entre mi cuerpo y la cama, apenas me toco en mi parte más sagrada y se cierran mis patas traseras, parecería que no quisiera pero tú vuelves a inundar mi mente… solo quisiera que tú hubieras sido un unicornio o yo una dragona para estar a tu lado, pero el destino fue cruel separándonos tanto por raza como por edad. Está visto que el cielo y la tierra no pueden tocarse… pero pueden intentarlo. Mi casco hace mayor presión y mis cuartos traseros seden un poco para volver a cerrarse con más fuerza, parece que mi propio cuerpo se negara, pero la verdad apretando se siente más rico. Empiezo a bajar mi otro casco con la toalla.

Comienzo a mover mis cascos donde se siente más rico, uno corre a ayudarle al primero moviéndose con mayor intensidad… me distraigo tanto que mi acción hace que mi magia ya no sostenga la toalla dejándola caer. Me coloco de rodillas y levanto mis caderas, mi risa me emociona… los sonidos que hago son involuntarios pero satisfactorios… sé que debes estar pensando en mí y son esos pensamientos oscuros que tienes conmigo los que hacen que haga esto… como te odio y a la vez disfruto que lo hagas. Con cada movimiento entran más y más adentro… se siente rico, pero todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar… y yo llegue a mi clímax diciendo tu nombre entre susurros.

Me ladeo un poco para tomar de nuevo con magia la toalla y secarme. Abraso a mi almohada pero empiezo a escuchar algo… abro los ojos y me acuerdo que aunque generalmente estoy sola en mi cuarto a veces alguien entra ya que se preocupa cuando escucha sonidos raros… y esta vez no fue la acepción. Ella está ahí, parada en la puerta… mirándome… mi pequeña hermana…usando un camisón de pijama que yo había hecho para ella algo traslucido

Se acerca tranquilamente mientras me ve, estoy sudorosa y transpirando. El aroma de mi sexo inunda e intoxica el ambiente con su delicada fragancia, pero ella no se inmuta. Solo se acerca y me pregunta si me siento bien, sube en mi cama y se mueve cuidadosamente mientras se acerca. Por un momento ve mi cuerpo y roza su casco por encima de mi cuello mientras observa mis labios pero desvía su mirada y lleva su casco hacia mi frente.

- _Estás sudando mucho, ¿te sientes bien?_ – dice ella preocupada mientras me mira a los ojos.

- _Si… no te preocupes_ – le digo mientras froto mi casco con su crin morada y rosa.

- _Sabes que soy tu hermana… debo preocuparme por ti_ – mientras se sonroja un poco.

Sonríe tranquilamente y me abrasa mientras se recuesta a mi lado. Eso me tranquiliza, por un momento pensé cosas pervertidas y malas pero se desvanecieron. Se acomoda a mi lado y de pronto me pregunta algo de forma inocente

- _¿Puedo besarte?_ – mientras sigue mirándome a los ojos.

Le respondo que si con una sonrisa, mientras preparo mi mejilla… pero en lugar de eso se va hacia abajo, levanta una de mis cuartos traseros y empieza a besarme… en medio…

Trato de preguntarle por qué o tratar de detenerla… pero no se detiene, más que besarme, juega conmigo… no deja que la detenga y me aleja, incluso soporta que junte mis piernas en su cara. En tremas gemía por el juego de mi hermana ella iba más rápido luego de eso suelto un grito de placer, mi grito es demasiado fuerte… no puedo evitarlo… fue demasiado rápido… estoy demasiado agitada. Después de un rato de respirar agitada, me deja descansar calmándome y ella sigue sosteniendo mis cuartos traseros, la miro a los ojos y ella tranquilamente me dice

- _Te quiero_ - mientras su mirada llena de brillo con sus ojos esmeralda como los tuyos me mira con deseo.

Se acomoda un poco su crin morada y rosa y se levanta de rodillas, dejando ver su ubres rosadas… me dice que quiere tocar las mías, se acerca a ellas y comienza a besarlas, yo me limito a abrasarle la cabeza. No sé si lo ha hecho antes pero sé que lo hace bien, no quiero detenerla… la dejo seguir, empieza a besarme el cuello y sin dudar, me besa en la boca. Beso tras beso mientras siento como coloca su casco sobre mi vagina y mueve sus caderas al ritmo de su mano… es buena… es la mejor… es mi hermana, ¿qué estoy pensando?, si digo algo no es más que pedirle que siga, que no se detenga… tiene su casco dentro de mi sexo y no se detiene… y yo no la detendré.

La rodeo con mis cuartos traseros y evito que saque su casco… lo quiero sentir adentro… más adentro… así… Si, así… cierro los ojos con fuerza y me muerdo los labios, para nuevamente sentir que me besa. Luego se detiene mirándome a los ojos y me pregunta que si puedo sentarme encima de ella. Yo me sorprendo pero igual accedo… quiere probar algo, ¿acaso sus amigas la han influenciado a esto?... pero no me importa. Mientras por mi cabeza pasan muchas ideas, ella se recuesta. Yo le quito el camisón con mi magia mientras beso su cuello, roso nuestros cuerpos desnudos mientras me acomodo, estoy de rodillas sobre ella y me dice lo que quería escuchar

-_ eres hermosa, siempre me has gustado, te deseaba… mi interés en la moda solo es por estar cerca de ti hermana _- ya no mira mis ojos sino todo mi cuerpo, mientras yo me siento alagada y algo sorprendida por sus palabras, pero mi mente es víctima del deseo carnal de este momento

Le doy gusto, ella intercala sus cascos delanteros entre nuestros cuartos traseros, el derecho en ella y el izquierdo lo acomoda dentro de mí me dejo caer lentamente, mientras me apoyo con mis cascos delanteros en sus hombros , puedo notar que todavía ella tiene pudor así que le pellizco sus pezones con mi magia, lo hago manera suave , para ver su expresión, se muerde los labios, gime un poco excitándome con su harmónica voz y empieza a juguetear con sus cascos entre nosotras, la ayudo moviéndome lo más rápido que puedo , dando de sentones haciendo que sus cascos rosen y se muevan rápido entre nosotras, ella se ve que está más relajada, pero su respiración es igual de agitada como la mía, nuestras bocas exhalan pequeñas nubes de aire caliente acercándose y tratando de tocarse, veo que ella disfruta mucho de esto, ni siquiera trata de detenerlo y lose, ya que no cierra las piernas como yo lo hacía, solo deja que todo pase, algo de mi saliva cae sobre su boca, pero a ella no le importa solo mueve su hocico hacia el mío y compartimos otro beso, movemos nuestras lenguas en una danza apasionada y separándonos dejando hilos de saliva como puentes entre nuestras bocas, me muevo Y ella solo asiste, responde a mis gemidos , me mira a los ojos, no me deja de observar, me recuesto sobre ella Y coloca su casco delantero derecho en mis glúteos, antes de que pueda preguntar, observo su pequeño cuerno blanco brillando, i mi vela de noche levitar, me mira y Dice:

- _sonríe_ – con una pícara sonrisa maliciosa

por Celestia la abrazo por el cuello, mientras siento que me quita lo virgen del ano con la vela moviéndose rápidamente en él, mientras sigue moviendo sus cascos delanteros entre nuestros sexos, no se puedo detenerla su pericia en estas artes es sorprendente, trato de dejar de moverme, pero ella me obliga a seguir moviéndome mientras levante parte de su tronco haciendo que las puntas de sus ubres toquen las mías, mueve su boca contra mi hombro besándolo y luego me muerde, fuerte dejándome marca, fue doloroso y a la vez tan delicioso,Que la imito mordiéndola también ella gime tan deliciosa mente con su harmónica voz, siento que Ya no siento, Estoy llegando de nuevo a mi limite Y ella también me abraza con fuerza, mientras nuestro preciado néctar empapa la vagina de la otra junto con sus cascos, los levanta y lame el que tenía en mí y me deja lamer el que estaba en ella mientras ríe un poco de manera picara, yo la miro y también rio un poco, nos miramos un rato y tomo la toalla y empiezo a secarle, me besa suavemente, me tranquiliza, me dice varias veces que me quiere, y que siempre lo hará, Yo la abrazo, aunque soy la mayor ella marco el ritmo alcanzo la sabana con mi magia hago que nos cubra, Solo siento algunos besos más.

-_Te amo hermana_ – dice ella entre susurros.

-_yo también te amo Sweetie Belle_– mientras acaricio su cabeza.

- _de verdad?_ – dice con emoción mientras se acomoda más cerca de mí.

-_si, por supuesto eres mi pequeña hermanita_ – la abrazo con suavidad y miro sus ojos.

Ahora aunque siga con calor, Este se siente tranquilizante y no quiero dejar de sentirlo. Ella esta abrazada de mí y aun toca mis glúteos y paso mi pata delantera derecha por su cuello, le beso la frente, veo que entre cierra los ojos tal vez por el cansancio, ella vuelve abrirlos y me vuelve a besar en la boca, se siente rico, tan rico. Ella vuelve a entre cerrar los ojos y yo me empiezo a dormir, es cuando ella remata con una frase que me da un poco de risa.

-_y sabes apenas es sábado, todavía tenemos este día y mañana_ – mirándome con una sonrisa – _podríamos estar juntas de nuevo mañana?_

-_Está bien este será ahora nuestro juego secreto a partir de ahora_ – le digo mientras le abrazo con fuerza y beso su frente.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y luego queda profundamente dormida, yo sonrió mientras la veo dormir en mis brazos, es tan tranquilo verla abrasada de mi tan dulce e inocente, siento el calor de su cuerpo y me reconforta, sintiendo paz cerca de ella y al fin gracias a ella puedo dormir .

* * *

_« Amour entre sœurs, est si pur et sincère, comme une femme à son amant » _

_« Meta- leyer »_


End file.
